La Apuesta
by Bloody Anzhy
Summary: Utau reta a Amu a comerse un super-mega palto de ramen y ella acepta. Si no se lo come será la esclava de Utau durante 1 semana. ¿Logrará comerselo? MAL SUMMARY. LEMON. AMUTO. ¿Me dejarás algún review?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es un fic que se me ocurrió cuando estaba en la cama. Es Amuto y más adelante llevará LEMON. Disfrutenlo.**

Utau y Amu caminaban tranquilamente por el parque hablando de ropa interior. Entonces pasaron por una tienda de ramen y a Utau se le ocurrió una fabulosa idea.

-Amu-dijo Utau.

-¿Que pasa Utau?-preguntó ella mirandola.

-¿Hacemos una apuesta?

-Vale.

-Muy bien si tu te comes un super-mega plato de ramen yo estaré a tu servicio por una semana, y si no consigues comertelo tú estaras a mi servicio por una semana.

-Ok.

Se sentaron en los taburetes que había en la tienda y pidieron el plato. Cuando se lo pusieron delante, Amu se quedó impresionada. ¡Era enorme! Pero se lo tenía que comer sí o sí. Cogió los palillos y empezó a comer. Utau la miraba con una sorisa maliciosa en su cara. Pasaron 15 minutos y Amu cayó rendida.

-No puedo más...

-Bueno, gané. Te ha faltado medio plato. ¡Eres mi esclava durante 1 semana!

-¿Y que quieres que haga...?

Utau estuvo pensando un rato hasta que se le ocurrió una cosa. Miró a Amu y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Quiero que si mi hermano Ikuto va a dormir a tu casa tu le toques las orejas sensualmente.

-¡Que! ¡No puedo hacer eso!-gritó Amu toda roja.

-Recuerda Amu, eres MI esclava.

Salieron de la tienda no sin antes pagar. Amu llegó a su casa y se despidió de Utau. Entró a casa y se fue a su habitación. Rezó para que Ikuto no se encontrara en ella, pero Kami-sama no la escuchó. Allí estaba Ikuto. Tumbado en su cama... sin camiseta. Ella pensó varias veces en no hacerlo porque Utau no estaba delante pero...

FLASHBACK

_"Mañana se lo preguntaré a mi hermano. Si no se lo hiciste tendrás un severo castigo."_

FIN FLASHBACK

Suspiró apenada. Se dirigió hacia Ikuto y este la observaba pervertidamente.

-¿P-Porque me miras así?-preguntó ella muy nerviosa.

Ikuto se levantó y cogió a Amu de la cintura. Amu aprovechó aquello para hacer lo que Utau le había dicho. Deslizó sus manos hasta sus orejas y las acarició sensualmente. Ikuto se estremeció al sentir aquella suave caricia.

-Vaya Amu, no sabía que te gustara hacer ese tipo de cosas...-le susurró Ikuto a Amu.

-Callate...

Ikuto la soltó, al igual que Amu y esta se metió dentro de su cama e Ikuto se metió con ella. De nuevo este la cogió de la cintura y así se pasaron toda la noche.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Amu abrió los ojos perezosamente y allí se encontró a sus charas que estaban muy sonrojadas.

-¿Que pasa chicas?-preguntó Amu extrañada.

Ellas solo se limitaron a señalar mi pelvis. Miré aquello y enseguida salí de la cama. ¡Una mano de Ikuto de había colado entre mi pantalón de pijama!

-¿Que pasa Amu?-preguntó él medio dormido.

-¡QUE PASA! ¡TU MANO ESTABA EN MI PELVIS BAKA!

-No hace falta que grites Amu y además yo no puse mi mano ahí.

-¡¿Y quien la puso? ¡¿Mi madre?

-Puede ser... Pero tu perfectamente sabes que yo me muevo mucho por las noches y perfectamente su pudo colar entre tu pantalón.

-Mmmm... Por esta vez te lo dejo pasar...

Amu bajó a desayunar y al llegar a la cocina se encontró con una nota que decía:

_Amu te dijimos que a tu padre y a mi nos habían mandado a Estados Unidos para hacer un reportaje. Nos hemos llevado a Ami._

_Cuidate. _

_Mamá._

"Perfecto. Ahora estoy con un neko hentai en casa y sin padres" pensó Amu.

Ella misma se preparó el desayuno y se fue otra vez a su habitación pero Ikuto ya no estaba. Suspiró y se tumbó en la cama para dormir un poco más. Un rato después notó que algo se movía por su habitación. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Utau.

-Hola, esclava-dijo esta maliciosamente.

-¿Que quieres Utau?-preguntó Amu.

-Bueno solo te vine a decir lo que tienes que hacer hoy.

Amu se sentó en la cama.

-Habla.

-Mi hermano se llevó una cosa de tu habitación sin querer y a las 12:00 vendrá a devolvertela.

-¿Y?

-Pues que para cuando él este aquí quiero que estes en ropa interior, y que sea la más sexy que tengas.

-Q-Que... Pe-Pero...

-Nada de peros y va que son las 11:30.

Utau ya no estaba y Amu abrió el armario. De allí sacó un sujetador negro con un conejito de playboy y unas bragas iguales. El sujetador era bastante grande, ya que le habían crecido mucho los pechos. Vio el reloj y eran las 11:55. Esperó esos cinco minutos y cuando llegó la hora, allí estaba Ikuto, mirandola de arriba a abajo. La miraba de una forma tan sensual y pervertida que Amu sintió una fuerte cosquilleo en su vientre. Se acercó a ella y le cogió de la cintura, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-Vaya, Amu... Has crecido mucho...-le susurró Ikuto en la oreja.

La mano derecha de Ikuto se coló traviesamente por sus bragas, acariciando su intimidad.

-Ah... I-Ikuto... Mm...-gemía Amu agarrandose a la camisa de este.

Ikuto mientras le tocaba también besaba suavemente su cuello. Amu no soportaba aquel placer y lo aliviaba con fuertes gemidos. Ella iba a quitarle la ropa pero entonces ocurrió algo muy inesperado. Una chica de cabellos rubios y rizados con ojos ámbares abrió la puerta bruscamente, y, al ver aquella escena se quedó de pierdra, al igual que su chara.

-¡Ri-Rima...!

**Ya esta terminé la 1ª parte. Las segunda la intentaré poner lo más pronto posible porque tengo que practicar el piano para los examenes que tengo... Que mala suerte... -_-|||**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno ya pasaron los exámenes y ya puedo continuar este fic. Disfruten.**

**2ª parte.**

-¡R-Rima!

-¿Q-Que esta pa-pasando aquí?

Amu se soltó del agarre de Ikuto, que estaba molesto por la interrupción.

-O-Oye Rima ahora te lo explico ¿ok?-dijo muy avergonzada Amu-¡Ikuto! ¡Dame eso y vete!

-Vale...-dijo este aún molesto, y le dio su pantalón de pijama.

Ikuto salió al balcón y saltó, dejando a Rima y Amu solas.

-Oye Rima todo esto es cosa de...

-Utau.

Amu se sorprendió bastante. ¿Cómo sabía que era cosa de Utau?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues porque ella me dijo que viniera, pero no me dio ninguna explicación. Y además tenía una sonrisa muy extraña... Pero seguro que me envió para que Ikuto no se pasara de la raya.

-_Pues yo quería que se pasara de la raya..._

_-_¿Que dijiste Amu?

-¿Eh? No nada... Rima no se lo digas a nadie porfavor...

-Vale.

-¿Y como entraste?

-Pues porque la puerta de la calle estaba abierta. Bueno me voy ya.

Rima salió de la habitación pero antes de eso le dijo a Amu.

-Y respecto a lo ocurrido... nose si me podré mantener callada por mucho tiempo...

Amu lo escuchó perfectamente y se imaginó la escena en que todos los guardianes la miraban muy mal en especial Tadase. Un aura negra envolvió el semidesnudo cuerpo de Amu.

-Amu-chan, no te pongas así... Que seguro que Rima-chan no se lo dirá a nadie- desuu-dijo su chara verde, Suu.

-¡Es verdad no se lo dirá a nadie! ¡Ánimo Amu-chan!-Le animó la chara rosa, Ran.

-Y-Yo no estoy t-tan segura...-les contestó Amu muy pero que muy apenada.

-Amu-chan, ¿tus padres cuando vuelven?-preguntó la chara azul, Mikki.

-Pues vienes dentro de 3 semanas. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Porque así podrías invitar a Ikuto y A Yoru para pasar esas 3 semanas juntos ¿no?

-¡JAMAS!

Las charas se asustaron por el comportamiento de su dueña, que hizo que Día saliera de su huevo en el mismo estado que las demás charas.

-Amu-chan, ¿Que pasa?-preguntó con un tono preocupado Día.

-¡Que Mikki quiere que yo deje que se queden a vivir a mi casa esos 2 nekos hentais!

Día miró a Mikki pícaramente. Esta se sonrojó y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado que fueran los ojos acusadores de Día.

-Mikki, ¿no será que quieres a Yoru a tu lado?-preguntó Día con una sonrisa pícara en su carita.

-¡Pe-Pero q-que di-dices!-exclamó Mikki, que ahora su cara estaba teñida por todos los tonos de rojo que existían.

Las charas se miraron y empezaron a cantar en coro:

-¡Mikki y Yoru sentados bajo un árbol dandose besitos! ¡B-E-S-I-T-O-S!

-¡CALLAOS!

Mientras las charas estaban en sus temas, Amu se estaba replanteando la idea de Mikki. Amu se imaginó estar 3 semanas en su casa con Ikuto, solos, sin padres, haciendolo TODO... Ella se sacudió la cabeza. ¡No podía pensar en aquellas cosas! ¡Se estaba volviendo una pervertida!

-Amu-chan.

-¿Si Día?

-Vas a dejarlos vivir aquí ¿verdad?

-Emm... Bu-Bueno... S-Si...

-Mira Mikki, ya obtuviste lo que deseabas, pero, ahora no hagais nada raro el neko y tú...

-¡QUE TE CALLES DÍA!

-Bueno, si van a quedarse, la casa tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones ¿no?

-¡A limpiar! ¡Ánimo!

-Pero esque no hay ganas de limpiar Día.

-Dejenselo a Suu ^^. ¡Cambio de carácter!

Amu empezó a limpiar, involuntariamente, toda la casa que le tardó hacerlo 2 horas. Cuando acabó se sentó en el sillón de la sala de estar, super cansada.

-Estoy rendida...-se dijo Amu.

-Hola Amu...-susurró una voz masculina al lado de su oreja, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

Esta se giró y se encontró con unos ojos zafiros, los mismos que había visto esta mañana en su habitación. Amu saltó del sillón y se pegó a la pared, lejos del chico-gato que había entrado en su casa.

-¡I-Ikuto! ¿¡Como entraste!

-Pues por la ventana de tu habitación. Deberías cerrarla, porque se puede colar algún pervertido y hacerte _cosas..._

-¡Como tú!

Ikuto se acercó a ella, dejando 2 centímetros de longitud entre sus rostros.

-Si... como yo...

Juntó sus labios fríos con los cálidos de Amu. El beso que Ikuto le estaba dando estaba cargado de cariño y amor. Amu correspondió al beso encantada, y intentó hacerlo más apasionante. En este intento, Ikuto aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la cálida boca de su amada, saboreando cada rincón de esta. Amu hizo lo mismo. Lamentablemente se separaron por falta de oxigeno. Se miraron. Amu estaba más roja que un tomate y Ikuto la miraba con un deseo inmenso.

-Ikuto...

-Amu...

Se besaron otra vez. Después de el apasionante beso, Ikuto bajó por su cuello, besandolo, succionandolo, lamiendolo y mordiendolo. Amu se estremecía al sentir cada contacto de los labios de Ikuto contra su piel. Amu le acariciaba la espalda delicadamente. Las manos de Ikuto de colaron por su camiseta, topandose con el sujetador. Este lo arrancó con fuerza. Aunque Amu tuviera la camiseta, se podían apreciar esos pechos tan bonitos a los ojos de Ikuto. El nombrado cogió los pechos de la muchacha y los masajeó, provocando espasmos de placer en Amu.

-Aaaah... Dios... Ikuto...-gemía esta.

Estuvo apunto de quitarle la camiseta, pero hubo otra interrupción. Esta vez de un muchacho rubio de ojos carmesí.

-Hinamori-san...

-¡Tadase!

**¡Ya esta! ¡Fin de la 2ª parte! ¿Que pasará ahora que Tadase los vio? Mmmm... ¡Lo tendrán que ver en la próxima parte! ¡Sayonara!**

**Dejen reviews ¡Pliss!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí esta la 3º parte de mi fic ^^. Disfruten.**

-¡Tadase!

-Joder, ¿esque no podemos tener un poco de intimidad?

-¡SUELTALA, GATO LADRÓN!

-¿Y si no quiero?

-¡Kiseki!

-¡Vale Tadase!

-¡Cambio de carácter!

A Tadase se le apareció un cetro de rey y empezó a atacar a Ikuto. Este las esquivaba gracias al cambio de carácter que había echo con Yoru anteriormente. Amu solo miraba sorprendida la escena que estos dos habían montado por ella. Pero cuando Tadase iba a lanzar su ataque más poderoso a Ikuto ella se interpuso en medio de estos dos.

-¡Amu apartate!

-No.

-Hazle caso al mini-rey Amu.

-No.

-¡Que te apartes te digo!

-No.

-¡Muy bien pues atacaré y si te dá te aguantas!

Tadase lanzó su ataque, pero no le llegó a dar a ninguno de los dos porque Ikuto había cogido a Amu al estilo nupcial y habían salido de casa. Tadase miraba como se iban y cada vez se ponía más furioso.

-Grr...

Amu estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Tadase. ¿La iba a atacar?

-Amu no te calientes tanto la cabeza. Tadase te iba a hacer daño-le dijo Ikuto como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

-Pe-Pero...

Ikuto colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Amu, haciendo que se callara y que se sonrojara. Este se paró en un tejado y apartó su dedo.

-Ikuto, esta es mi casa.

-Si, hemos dado una vuelta hasta que el mini-rey se fuera.

-Ok. ¿Y me puedes bajar del tejado por favor?

-Tú pides demasiado.

La bajó hasta su balcón y se fue. Amu se tumbó en la cama pensando en lo ocurrido, y cuando se acordó de la parte entre Ikuto y ella, su entrepierna empezó a humedecerse. Ella deslizó su mano hasta su ropa interior y apretó su intimidad, haciendo que sintiera ligeros espasmos de placer.

-¡Amu-chan!-esclamó una voz.

-¿Si?-preguntó nerviosamente apartando rápidamente la mano de su entre pierna.

-Que te se olvidó decirle a Ikuto que se quedara a vivir temporalmente en tu casa-dijo Día.

-¡Ostia es verdad! ¡Ran! ¡Dame el móvil!

-¡Como usted ordene, señora!

Cuando Ran se lo dio marcó rápidamente el número de Ikuto y esperó a que cogiera el móvil.

-¿Moshimoshi?-contestó una voz grave, pero a la vez increiblemente sexy.

-¿I-Ikuto?

-Si Amu ¿Que quieres?

-Pu-Pues si no te im-importaría quedarte a vivir en mi casa por 3 semanas...

-¿Que quieres hacer Amu?

-¡Eres un hentai! ¡Solo te lo decía porque mis padres no estan y me encuentro muy sola!

-Vale iré. Nos vemos neko-chan.

-Adiós...

Amu colgó y estaba ligeramente sonrojada. ¡Como pudo decir eso! ¡Es un hentai!

-Amu-chan...

-¿Si Mikki?

-¿Yo-Yoru v-vendrá?

-¡Mikki y Yoru sentados bajo un árbol dandose besitos! ¡B-E-S-I-T-O-S!

-¡QUE OS CALLEIS!

-Jajajaja... ¡Claro que vendrá Mikki! ¡No te apures que estaréis SOLITOS!

-Callate... ¬/¬

Amu se fue a preparar para la llegada del sexy neko. Estuvo mirando que se podría poner pero ningún modelito le convencía.

-Mikki ¿me ayudas?

-Claro Amu-chan. Voy a hacer algunos modelos haber si te gustan.

Mikki hizo bastantes modelos pero ninguno le gustaba a Amu. Entonces vio uno que le encantó.

-¡Ese Mikki!

-Muy bien. ¡Dibujar, Dibujo, Dibujado!

Entonces el vestido de Amu fue cambiado por una blusa negra por encima del ombligo que le marcaba los pechos, un short negro con el cinturón plateado y unas convers negras.

-Estas muy linda Amu-chan-dijeron todas las charas al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias ^^.

-Estas muy sexy, Amu...-dijo una voz muy sensualmente.

Amu se giró y allí vio a Ikuto, comiendosela con la mirada. Amu se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿I-Ikuto ya estas aqui?

-¿No ves que sí, Amu? ¿O acaso estas ciega?

-No no estoy ciega Ikuto. Y vas a dormir en la habitación de mis padres.

Ikuto se acercó a ella, cogiendola de la cintura y mirandole a los ojos con cara de niñito triste.

-Amuu... Yo quiero dormir contigo... Que esa cama es MUY grande... Vamos...

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor.

-¡Que no!

-Entonces te haré cambiar de opinión.

Tiró a Amu encima de la cama y él se puso encima de ella, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran. Ikuto le lamió los labios lentamente y Amu sacó de su escondite también su lengua, haciendo que jugetearan las dos juntas. Él bajó hasta el cuello y lo empezó a morder y lamer lentamente. A Amu se le escapó un pequeño gemido. Ikuto le arrancó la blusa de un tirón, dejando ver su sujetador gris de encaje. Este no duró mucho en el busto de Amu, porque Ikuto lo arrancó de la misma manera que la blusa. Los pechos de Amu estaban al descubierto e Ikuto se relamió los labios. Masajeó lentamente sus pechos, haciendo que Amu se estremeciera por tal contacto. Luego empezó a lamer y succionar su pezón hasta que estuviera duro. Igual hizo con el otro.

-Iku-Ikuto... Ahh...-gemía esta sin poder evitarlo.

Ikuto deslizó sus impuras manos hasta el botón del short de Amu, desabrochándolo y bajando el cierre. Inmediatamente, le quitó los pantalones y las bragas dejando ver su intimidad. Se relamió otra vez los labios. Entonces, para sorpresa de Amu, Ikuto empezó a estimular su clítoris con su lengua.

-¡Ahhh...! ¡Ikuto! ¡Dios!

Amu estuvo a punto de correse pero sonó el teléfono.

-No lo cojas Amu...

-¿Pe-Pero y s-si son mis pa-padres? Te-Tengo que contestar...

Amu se puso la ropa interior y bajó a coger el teléfono. Ikuto estaba molesto.

"¡Siempre interrupciónes!" pensó este.

Ikuto se miró su entrepierna. Necesitaba una ducha BIEN fría.

**Terminada la 3º parte. Espero que les haya gustado ^^.**

**Bye!**

**Dejen reviews... Porfa plis...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola y lamento la espera. Me se fue la inspiración para hacer este fic. Pero ya volvió ^^. Disfruten.**

**4º parte.**

Amu bajó las escaleras y cogió el teléfono rápidamente.

-¿Moshimoshi?

-Hola mi esclava-dijo una voz muy familiar.

-Utau, ¿que quieres?

-Pues quería decirte que me voy a Estados unidos y no volveré en 5 días.

-Entonces ¿ya no me obligarás a hacer esas cosas?

-Igual te obligaré.

-Pero...

-Te dejaré una lista con las cosas que quiero que hagas.

-¿Y donde está?

-Mira en el buzón Amu.

-Vale, espera.

Amu salió de casa y abrió el buzón. Había muchas cartas pero solo una decía: PARA MI ESCLAVA AMU.

"Esta Utau..."pensó Amu.

Entró de nuevo en casa y cogió el teléfono.

-Ya la tengo.

-Abrela.

Amu la abrió y vio un papel donde habían 5 ordenes escritas por Utau. Estas ordenes decían:

1º día. Ir por la casa sin ropa interior.

2º día. Ducharte con mi hermano.

3º día. Jugar a juegos eróticos con mi hermano.

4º día. Perder la virginidad con mi hermano.

5º día. Preparar tarta de chocolate.

Cuando las leyó quedó confundida por la última orden.

-Utau, ¿Para que quieres que prepare una tarta de chocolate?

-Para que cuando llegue me la des.

-Bueno vale... Adiós Utau.

-Adiós mi querida esclava.

Amu colgó el teléfono y subió a su habitación para ponerse el pijama. Entró y Ikuto no estaba.

"Se abrá ido al baño" pensó Amu.

Se dirigió hacia el armario y lo abrió. De este sacó un pijama de verano que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes que le llegaba por encima del ombligo negra y unos pantalones cortitos de tela. Amu notó que la puerta se abría y lo que vio le encantó. Vio a Ikuto cubierto solo con una toalla por debajo de la cintura y su pecho estaba totalmente descubierto y mojado. El pelo también lo tenía mojado y caía por su rostro.

-I-Ikuto... Po-Ponte algo q-que te res-resfriaras...-dijo Amu muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Vale...-contestó el de mala gana.

Ikuto se pusó su ropa interior y sus pantalones.

-Ponte también la camisa...

-Tu pides demasiado, Amu.

Ikuto se puso la camisa y abrazó a Amu por detrás.

-¿Que haces Ikuto?

-Abrazarte.

-Eso ya se vé pero ¿que intentas hacer?

En el rostro de Ikuto se formó una sonrisa pícara y Amu lo sabía.

-Aún no Ikuto...

-Vamos Amu...

-Dentro de 4 días alo mejor...

-Nooo... Yo quiero ahoraa... Vamos _Amu..._

Amu se liberó dfel agarre de Ikuto y le dijo:

-Dentro de 4 días y punto y pelota.

-Puff... Valee...

Amu bajó las escaleras de nuevo y se puso a preparar la cena, pero, con ayuda de Suu. Prepararon un rico curry con arroz y pescado.

-¡Ikuto! ¡A cenar!

Ikuto bajó deprisa las escaleras y se sentó rápidamente en la mesa. Se puso a comer en menos de 1 segundo. Amu lo miraba con una gotita al estilo anime.

-Te vas a atragantar Ikuto-le regaño Amu.

Este paró y le dijo:

-Ya pareces mi madre Amu- y continuó comiendo.

"Que hombre este..."pensó Amu.

Ella también se sentó a comer y cuando acabó Ikuto estaba mirando la televisión en el salón. Amu recogió los platos y los lavó, para después sentarse con Ikuto a ver la tele. Estavan viendo un programa que trataba de que 3 concursantes tenían que pasar varias pruebas para conseguir el dinero que había de premio. Entonces Ikuto abrazó fuertemente a Amu y la puso encima suyo.

-¿Que quieres Ikuto?-prenguntó ella molesta.

-Tu sabes bien lo que quiero _Amu..._-dijo Ikuto en la oreja de Amu, para después lamer su lóbulo.

-Ikuto... Te dije que dentro de 4 días...-dijo esta intentando no soltar ningún gemido.

-Pero yo quiero ahoraaa... ¿Y porque tiene que ser precisamente dentro de 4 días?

-Porque ahora tengo la regla.

-Para eso se pone un preservativo y ya esta.

-Pero, ¿Y si se rompe?

-Tranquila que no se romperá.

-Pero... Esque a mi ahora no me apetece...

-Bueno vale lo harémos dentro de 4 días.

-¡Bien!

-Pero no se si me podré aguantar las ganas...

-Si no te las aguantas te castro.

-Vale me las aguanto.

Amu se soltó del agarre de Ikuto y se fue a su habitación a dormir. Ikuto apagó la televisión y siguió a Amu. Amu se acostó en su cama, al igual que Ikuto. La chica apagó las luces.

-Buenas noches, Amu.

-Buenas noches, Ikuto.

Los dos se durmieron a la misma vez.

**Si ya se que es cortito y malo pero que se le va a hacer... No tenía más ganas de continuar y estaba muy pero que muy cansadaa... Bueno hasta la 5º parte ^^.**

**Bye!**

**Dejen reviews... Porfa Plis...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno lamento la esperaaaa. Aquí esta la 5ª parte del fic. Disfruten.**

5ª parte.

Amu se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Ikuto dormía plácidamente en la cama de la muchacha pelirosada.

-¡Suu! ¡Ven por favor!-pidió la chica de orbes doradas.

-¡Hai!-dijo la chara verde volando hacia Amu.

Hicieron un cambio de carácter y se pusieron a hacer el desayuno inmediatamente. Ikuto se despertó y bajó a la cocina. Abrazó a Amu por la espalda y esta se sorprendió bastante.

-Hola mi dulce Amu-saludó Ikuto.

-Hola Ikuto-contestó Amu.

-¿Que haces?

-El desayuno ¿Que estas ciego?

-No, pero esque me se hace raro verte cocinando.

-Pues que sepas que cuando no estan mis padres, que es casi siempre, cocino yo...

-Con ayuda de Suu.

-Con ayuda de Suu. No me repitas.

-Yo dije eso antes que tu así que debería decirte yo eso ¿no?

-Hmp.

-Me encanta la cara que pones cuando sabes que no tienes razón.

-Callate y sueltame, si no quieres quedarte sin desayuno.

-Vale vale.

Ikuto soltó a Amu y esta siguió haciendo el desayuno tranquilamente, con ayuda de Suu. Cuando acabaron, sirvieron la comida en la mesa y empezaron a comer. No hacia falta decir que Ikuto nada más lo sirvieron ya se acabó el desayuno.

-Tú eres muy rápido ¿no?-dijo Amu con una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Si y ahora me voy a vestir-contestó él mientras se levantaba.

-Oki.

Mientras Ikuto se vestía, Amu terminaba de desayunar. Después de recoger todos los platos y lavarlos, Amu cogió la lista de Utau.

"Ir por la casa sin ropa interior... Se nota que Utau y Ikuto son hermanos..."pensó Amu.

La peli-rosada subió las escaleras directa a su habitación y abrió la puerta. Ikuto no estaba en ella, pero si había una nota de él que decía:

_Amu me he ido a un lugar de la ciudad para relajarme. Volveré a la hora de comer._

_Adiós, mi dulce Amu._

"Bueno, mejor así..."pensó la peli-rosada.

Amu se quitó el pijama y se puso una camiseta larga holgada de color negro y una falda blanca, eso si, sin ropa interior. Bajó al salón y se sentó en el sofa para ver la tele.

-Amu-chan-dijo Mikki tapandole la vista al televisor.

-¿Que quieres, Mikki?-dijo ella intentando ver la tele.

-Pues me preguntaba si nos dejarías ir a mi y a las demás a dar un paseo.

-Claro que podeis ir. Pero volved a la hora de comer.

-¡Hai!

Después de la charla, Mikki se fue con las demás a dar un paseo por el barrio. Pasaron las horas y Ikuto volvió a casa de Amu.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-dijo Ikuto.

-Hola-contestó Amu fríamente.

Ikuto se acercó al sofa y la abrazó por el cuello.

-Mi querida Amu, ¿porque eres tan fría?

-Porque si.

-¿Bueno, y que hay para comer, cariño?

-Ikuto, no soy tu mujer.

-Pronto lo serás Amu, pronto lo serás...

Dicho esto Ikuto se alejó de Amu y se fue a la cocina. No había nada preparado.

-¿Donde está la comida, Amu-koi?-preguntó Ikuto desde la cocina.

-Hasta que no vengan las charas no hay comida-contestó Amu.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!-dijeron las charas al mismo tiempo.

-Suu, cambio de carácter.

-Vale Amu-chan -desuu.

Hicieron de nuevo el cambio de carácter y terminaron de hacer la comida en un segundo.

-¡Pescado-nya!-exclamó Yoru emocionado.

-Amu, ¿Te he dicho que te quiero?-dijo Ikuto mirando el pescado.

-No.

-Pues te quiero.

-Vale y ahora a comer.

-¡Hai!

Todos se pusieron a comer la deliciosa comida preparada por Amu y Suu. Yoru disfrutaba con cada mordisco que le daba al pescado, al igual que su dueño. Amu los miraba divertida. Cuando acabaron de comer las charas se pusieron a hacer la siesta mientras que Ikuto y Amu estaban en el sofa viendo la tele. Entonces Ikuto se acercó a Amu y la besó. Amu correspondió al beso, incluso lo hico más profundo. La húmeda lengua de Ikuto se coló en la boca de Amu y danzaba con la de Amu. Los chicos se separaron por falta de aire. Ikuto bajó a su cuello y lo besó delicadamente. Luego lo lamió y mordió. Estas acciónes hicieron que Amu soltara suspiros. Ikuto subió la camiseta de Amu y la arrancó de su cuerpo.

-Amu, ¿Que se te olvidó ponerte el sujetador?-preguntó Ikuto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Callate-contestó ella avergonzada.

-Si no te pusiste sujetador, me imagino que bragas tampoco...

-H-He dicho q-que te ca-calles...

-Je.

Ikuto masajeó los pechos de Amu y luego atrapó uno de los pezones de Amu y lo empezó a succionar. Amu soltaba gemidos de placer, que era música celestial para los oídos de Ikuto. El chico dejó los pechos de Amu y bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la muchacha. Masajeó suavaemente el clítoris de Amu y esta soltó gemídos más fuertes que los anteriores. El chico ante estos ruidos metió un dedo en la cavidad de Amu y lo movió rápidamente. Luego metió 2 más. Entonces Amu llegó al orgasmo.

-I-Ikuto es me-mejor que l-lo dejemos...-dijo ella intentando calmar su respiración.

-Bueno como tu quieras. Me voy a duchar-dijo este apenado.

-V-Vale...

Ikuto se levantó y se fue a duchar. Amu se puso de nuevo la camiseta y se puso a ver la tele. Se pasaron las horas y se fueron a dormir porque ya era de noche.

-Buenas noches, Amu-koi.

-Buenas noches, Ikuto-koi.

**Bueno... Se supone que les debo una disculpita ¿no? Pues allá vamos: ¡SIENTO NO HABER PUBLICADOOO!**

**Inner: Nombrame ¿no?**

**Anake: A si esta es mi Inner, Tamara. Se fue de vacaciones a Japón y no me invitó la muy...**

**Inner/Tamara: ¡Esa boquitaaaa! ¡Que tengo a tus charas!**

**Anake: Vale me callo. ¡Bueno adiós y cuidense!**

**Inner: ¡Y no se olviden de los reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno ya esta aquí la 6ª parte de La Apuesta. ¡Disfruteeeeen!**

Parte 6.

A la mañana siguiente, Amu se levantó muy temprano. Observó un rato a Ikuto y luego se fue abajo para preparar el desayuno. Cuando acabó de hacerlo lo colocó en la mesa y fue a avisar a Ikuto.

-Ikuto, baja a desayunar-dijo Amu abriendo la puerta.

-Un momento que quiero observar un poco más tu ropa interior.

-Vale.

Amu salió de la habitación y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

"Un momento..."pensó esta y corrió hacia su habitación.

-¡A ti quien te ha dado permiso para registrar mi ropa interior!

-Tú.

-Callate y baja a desayunar.

-Vale.

Los dos bajaron a desayunar. Mientras comían las charas jugaban por la casa. Había un silencio aterrador, hasta que Amu decidió romperlo.

-Ikuto, tú... ¿cuantas veces te duchas al día?

-Pues 2, una por la mañana después de desayunar y otra por la noche antes de acostarme.

-Entonces te vas a duchar ahora ¿no?

-Si.

-I-Ikuto... ¿M-Me pue-puedo duc-duchar conti-contigo?

Ikuto se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta de Amu. ¡Ella quería ducharse con él! Todo un sueño. Ikuto formó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Claro que si, _Amu..._

_-_No pronuncies mi nombre así Ikuto...

-¿Porque no? Si te gusta...

-N-No me gus-gusta...

-Sii lo que tu digas... Y ahora a ducharnooos...

-V-Vale...

Se fueron al baño y allí se desvistieron. Amu estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada, pero Ikuto no podía sacarse la sonrisa triunfante del rostro. Después de desvestirse, se metieron en la ducha, Amu tapandose los pechos y la pelvis. Ikuto estaba de lo más tranquilo. El chico abrió la llave del agua y empezaron a mojarse. Ikuto abrazó a Amu por la espalda y le susurró al oído:

-¿Quieres que te enjabone, Amu?

-Va-Vale...

-Perfecto...

Ikuto cogió un poco de gel de baño y se lo puso en las manos. Empezó a repartir el jabón por el vientre de Amu, para luego subir a sus senos y masajearlos lentamente. Amu tenía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, y un ratito después empezó a gemir tímidamente. Ikuto dejó los senos de la chica para colocarse en su pelvis y frotarla. Luego se coló entre sus piernas y "limpió" su intimidad dulcemente. Amu gemía fuertemente, y empezó a gemir más cuando el hombre colocó un dedo en su interior. Ikuto fue colocando un dedo tras otro y al final Amu tenía 5 dedos dentro de ella. Después de un rato de puro placer, Amu tuvo su esperado orgasmo. Ikuto quitó sus dedos de su interior y los lamió sensualmente. Cómo Amu no se quería quedar atrás, masajeó el erecto mienbro de Ikuto, arrancando leves gemidos por la parte del chico. La peli-rosada bajó hasta la entrepierna de Ikuto y lamió lentamente la punta de su ancho miembro.

-A-Amu...-gemía Ikuto.

La nombrada metió todo el miembro de Ikuto en su húmeda boca. Ikuto empezó a gemir descontroladamente, y después de un rato el peli-azul se corrió en la boquita de la quinceañera **(N/A: Siiii... Amu tiene 15 años e Ikuto 17)**

-Ikuto es mejor que salgamos ya...-dijo Amu levantandose.

-Si tienes razón...

Los chicos salieron, se secaron y vistieron. Salieron del baño y se fueron a la habitación de Amu en silencio. Entonces Ikuto se acercó a Amu y le dio un beso en los labios. Amu le respondió gustosa. Cuando se separaron Ikuto le dijo a Amu:

-No sabes cuanto te amo Amu.

-Yo tambien estoy empezando a enamorarme de tí sabes.

-Me alegra que digas eso-y se besaron otra vez.

-¡Amu-chan!-dijo Ran.

-¿Que quieres Ran?

-Pues que no encontramos a Yoru y Mikki.

-Jeje, dejenlos, se estarán divirtiendo.

-Bueno vale.

Las charas se fueron del lugar y los chicos entraron en la habitación de Amu para después tumbarse en la cómoda cama y dormir un rato. Y así lo hicieron. Se quedaron dormidos en un momento.

_Muchas horas después..._

Amu abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a la persona más bonita del universo, Ikuto. Se le quedó viendo bastante rato hasta que miró por la ventana.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Amu.

-¡Que pasa! ¡¿Nos atacan? ¡Todos a cubierto!-decía Ikuto desesperado.

-¡IKUTO BAKA! ¡NO NOS ATACAN!

-A vale... ¿Y que pasa?

-¡Pues que ya está atardeciendo!

-Tengo hambre Amu.

-Voy a preparar la cena. ¡Suu!

-Hai- desuu.

Todos bajaron a la cocina para preparar la cena. Bueno más bien Suu y Amu la prepararon, los demás se quedaron viendo la tele. Cuando estuvo acabada la cena, Amu avisó a todos para que fueran a la cocina a comer. Lo hicieron. De cena había sushi.

-¡WAAAAA! ¡SUSHI! ¡NYAAAA!-exclamaba Yoru todo emocionado.

-Amu ¿Te he dicho que te quiero?-le dijo Ikuto mirando el sushi.

-Si ayer me lo dijiste.

-Pues te lo digo otra vez. ¡Te quiero!

-Hombres...

Se pusieron a comery terminaron en un momento. Bueno solo Ikuto y Yoru.

-Amu ya sabes lo que nos toca después de cenar...-le dijo Ikuto a la chica seductoramente.

-Si lose...-le contestó Amu sonrojada.

-¡Pues va acabaaaa!

-Si si no te impacientes. Mira ya acabé. ¿Contento?

-Si y ahora vamos.

-Vale chicas recogan ustedes la mesa.

-Okii.

Ikuto arrastró a Amu dentro del baño y no hace falta decir lo que hicieron allí. Tranquilas que Amu conservó su virginidad.

**Anake: ¡Ya estaa! ¿Que les pareció?**

**Inner/Tamara: Un asco.**

**Anake: Tu opinión no cuenta.**

**Inner/Tamara: Yo tengo a tus charas...**

**Anake: O.O Emm... si bueno espero que hayan disfrutado con la lectura. Bye y cuidense!**

**Inner/Tamara: ¡No se olviden de los reviews!**


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Aviso.**

**No continuare por ahora los fics que tengo aquí porque me quitaron el ordenador. Lo siento.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anake: Bueno bueno si pongo un capítulo de Nueva vida tengo que poner uno de La Apuesta ¿no?**

**Inner/Tamara: Seep.**

**Anake: Pues bueno aquí está.**

**Inner/Tamara: A ti te gusta mucho la palabra 'bueno'.**

**Anake: Si ya lo se. Bueno ahora a el capítulo.**

* * *

**Parte 7.**

A la mañana siguiente Ikuto fue el que se levantó antes. Estaba tan dormido que caminando por el pasillo se apoyó contra la pared y se durmió. Unas horas después Amu se despertó y al no ver a Ikuto en la cama salió al pasillo a buscarlo, pero no necesitó mucho tiempo en encontrarlo. Esta sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y durmiendo.

"Este hombre..."pensaba Amu mientras una gotita al estilo anime bajaba por su sien.

Amu lo despertó tirandole un cubo de agua helada encima.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAA! ¡JODER AMU! ¡¿PORQUE ME TIRAS AGUA HELADA ENCIMA?-gritaba Ikuto.

-¡¿Y tú porque estás durmiendo en el pasillo?-también gritaba Amu.

-Ostia es verdad que estoy en el pasillo...

-Puff... Bueno baja a desayunar.

-Vale.

Amu bajó con Suu a preparar el desayuno. Ikuto bajó tras ellas, sin dejar de mirar el lindo culito de su amada Amu. Cuando estuvieron abajo del todo Amu y Suu prepararon el desayuno e Ikuto se fue a mirar la tele. Cuadno estuvo terminado el desayuno, Ikuto y los charas fueron a la mesa a comer. De desayuno había pescado para el pequeño neko y para los demás 2 huevos fritos, bacon, y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Todos se lo terminaron enseguiday recoguieron la mesa. Cuando todas las faenas estuvieron hechas, los charas se fueron a hacer la siesta y los dos tortolitos se quedaron solos en la habitación de Amu. La peli-rosada sacó la lista de Utau.

"Jugar a juegos eróticos con mi hermano..."se dijo en la mente Amu.

-Amu me aburoo... ¿Que hacemos?-se quejaba Ikuto, que estaba tumbado en la cama.

-¿Porque no jugamos un rato a un juego que yo se?-dijo Amu sensualmente a Ikuto.

-Ese juego es...

-Si es de ese tipo...

-Perfecto...

Amu se acercó sensualmente a Ikuto y se puso encima de él.

-Cierra los ojos...-le susurró Amu a Ikuto en la oreja.

Ikuto obedeció. Entonces el chico notó que Amu se había quitado de encima suyo, pero no abrió los ojos. Amu fue a coger unas esposas de una bolsa que se había preparado ayer a medianoche. Después de coger las esposas cogió varios objetos y una venda. Se dirigió hacia Ikuto, le tapó los ojos con la venda y le esposó a la cama.

-Vamos a jugar a un juego muy divertido... Tienes que adivinar que es lo que te toca el cuerpo...-le dijo Amu susurrandole otra vez a la oreja.

-Muy bien...-le contestó sensualmente Ikuto.

Amu le rasgó la camiseta a Ikuto y acercó al bien formado pecho una uva rasgada por un lado de esta, y por el lado rasgado restregó la uva por su pecho sensualmente.

-¿Que es Ikuto?-preguntó Amu sensualmente.

-No lo se... Si no me das alguna pista...-le contestó Ikuto entrecortadamente.

-Mmmmmm... es una fruta... muy pequeña...

Amu limpió con su lengua el zumo de uva que habían en el pecho de neko y este contacto hizo que Ikuto se estremeciera.

-¿E-Es una cereza?-preguntó Ikuto excitado.

-No... Primer fallo...-respodió Amu.

-¿U-Un ciruelo?

-Tampoco... Si no aciertas en 3 intentos tendrás un castigo...

-¿Una u-uva?

-Acertaste... Mooooo yo que quería darte el castigo...

-Otra vez será...

-Bueno pasamos a la siguiente fase...

Amu cogió unos trozos de manzana y los puso en el cuerpo de Ikuto, desde el nacimiento de su pecho hasta su pubis. Relamió la parte donde había esparcido el zumo de uva, porque aún quedaba. Luego comió el primer pedazo de manzana y relamió el lugar donde había estado puesta.

-¿Que es?-preuntó de nuevo Amu.

-Sigo necesitando pistas...-le contestó Ikuto entre suspiros.

-Es una fruta... y nace de un árbor que empieza por M...

La pelirosada comió otro pedazo y lamió desde donde estaba el promer trozo hasta el segundo.

-¿Melocontón?

-Noo...

-¿Mandarina?

-Tampoco... Otro fallo más y tienes tu castigo...

Amu comió 3 trozos más e hizo lo mismo que antes. Solo faltaba un trozo para que llegase hasta su pubis e Ikuto estaba muy excitado y se notaba porque su 'amiguito' estaba muy animado.

-¿M-M-Manzana?-dijo Ikuto tartamudeando.

-Acertaste Enstein... Siguiente y último asalto...-le avisó Amu y se comió el último trozo.

La ojiámbar cogió 1 trozo grande de piña y lo sujetó con los dientes. Se acercó a la boca de Ikuto he ordenó que habriera la boca. El chico obedeció y una parte del trozo de piña entró en su boca. Ikuto lo mordió.

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó Ikuto, que nunca había provado esa fruta.

-Es una fruta...-le contestó Amu.

-No se que es...

-Pues si no lo adivinas en 3 segundos tendrás tu castigo... 3...

-Emmm... Naranja.

-No... 2...

-Mmmm... Pera.

-Noo... 1...

-Me rindo...

-0... Aquí va tu castigo...

Amu deslizó sus manos por el bien formado cuerpo del peliazul hasta su pantalón y bajó una parte de el. Acarició el miembro erecto de Ikuto que aún estaba dentro de su bóxer. Ikuto intentaba reprimir los gemidos pero no podía. Entonces Amu bajó el bóxer de Ikuto y el miembro de este salió enseguida. Amu se lo metió todo de golpe en la boca e Ikuto soltó un gemido de sorpresa y placer ante esta acción.

-A-Amu...-gemía Ikuto.

Amu se sacó el pene de su amante de la boca y se subió encima de él otra vez para susurrarle a la oreja:

-Ya se acabó el juego mi neko hentai...

Amu le quitó las esposas y la venda. Ikuto miró la sonrisa pícara que tenía su querída Amu en su angelical rostro. La besó con fiereza y luego se levantó de la cama (Amu ya se había quitado de encima suyo).

-Me lo he pasado muy bien Amu-le dijo Ikuto a la oreja.

-Yo también, koi-le contestó Amu.

Ikuto sonrió pícaramente y salió de la habitación ya vestido. Amu se vistió y se tumbó en la cómoda cama. Todavía olía a él. Entonces se quedó dormida.

**Anake: Ya esta ^^.**

**Inner/Tamara: O.O ¿E-Eso lo as escrito tú?**

**Anake: Claro.**

**Inner/Tamara: ¡Tienes 11 años!**

**Anake: ¿Porque en los otros capítulos no te has quejado de eso?**

**Inner/Tamara: ¡Porque no me había dado cuenta!**

**Anake: Bueno da igual. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Inner/Tamara: ¡Y no se olviden de los reviews! Sigo sin explicarme como puede escrbir esas cosas esta niña...**

**Anake: Te he oído.**

**Inner/Tamara: Ups...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anake: ¡Hola holita!**

**Inner/Tamara: Ya pareces Flanders...**

**Anake: Callate. Bueno a lo que ibamos. Bienvenidos al nuevo y último cap de La Apuesta. Alomejor hago un especial "Estados unidos", que será seguramente Kutau. Bueno como es el último capítulo, será muchíssimo mas largo. Almenos a mi me parece largo...**

**Inner/Tamara: Vamos con la historia ¬¬**

**Parte 8.**

Los rayos del Sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Amu, haciendo que esta se removiera entre sus sábanas para apegarse más a Ikuto. Él chico dormía plácidamente con una sonrisita pervertida en el rostro. Los ojos de la pelirosada se abrieron lentamente y observaron al peliazul con su sonrisa pervertida.

"A saber que estará soñando este hentai" pensó Amu acariciando la mejilla de Ikuto.

El chico abrió vagamente los ojos al sentir la suave caricia que Amu le había dado.

-Hola, neko-chan-le saludó Ikuto dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Hola, neko hentai-le contestó Amu.

-¿Nos levantamos ya?

-¿Que hora es?

-Las 2:30 p.m.

-¿¡YA ES TAN TARDE!

Amu se levantó enseguida de la cama y cogió la ropa que se iba a poner hoy. Ikuto también se levantó solo que no tan alborotado. Amu se dió una ducha rápida y se vistió deprisa.

-Pero Amu, ¿Que prisa hay?-preguntó Ikuto mientras observaba a Amu corriendo de un lado a otro.

-¡Hoy he quedado con Rima y Kira!-contestó Amu mientras se recogía el todo el pelo en una coleta alta.

-¿Quien es Kira?

-Es una amiga de la escuela.

-A ok. Si quieres te acompaño, es que no quiero que te pierdas.

-Cállate, ya soy mayorcita para irme sola. Adiós Ikuto.

Amu le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta de un restaurante de ramen. Allí la esperaban Rima y Kira, que era de pelo rojo oscuro y ojos negros.

-Lamento llegar tarde...-se disculpó Amu.

-No pasa nada Amu-le dijo Kira con su típico tono amable.

-La próxima vez nos iremos si ti-le regañó Rima, que al contrario que Kira, tenía un tono amenazador.

-Vale vale, pero ahora ¡vamos al centro comercial!

-¡Sii!

Las 3 chicas se fueron al centro comercial y cuando entraron al la primera tienda que fueron fue a la de ropa. Allí cada una se compró 6 modelitos veraniegos y 2 bikinis. Luego se fueron a la tienda de zapatos y allí se compraron sandalias y chanclas. La última tienda donde pararon fue la de ropa interior. Amu pensó que hoy le tocaba darle la virginidad a Ikuto y compró un juego de lencería negra muy sexy.

-¿Para que quieres ese tipo de lencería Amu?-preguntó inocentemente Kira.

-Eso eso-le dio la razón Rima.

-Para 'cosas'-les dijo Amu con una sonrisita pícara en el rostro.

Rima cogió la indirecta pero Kira no, y ella seguía insistiendo que para que era. Las 3 chicas luego de este rato de compras salieron a timarse un helado y Amu vió su reloj. Enseguida se sobresaltó.

-¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós!-decía Amu levantandise rápidamente del lugar donde estaban sentadas la chicas.

-¿Donde?-preguntó Rima.

-¡A casa de Nagihiko!

Rima miró a Amu MUY mal.

-Tr-Tranquila Rima... Que a mi Nagihiko no me interesa...-decía Amu.

-Mas te vale...-le contestó con una mirada aterradora.

-M-Me voy...

Amu salió corriendo del lugar hasta la casa de Nagihiko. Este la esperaba en la puerta.

-Hola Amu-chan-le saludó Nagihiko amablemente.

-Hola Nagihiko ^^-respondió también de forma amable Amu.

-Pasa.

-Ok.

Los dos amigos pasaron dentro de la mansión de Nagihiko y el ojidorado condujo a Amu hasta una de las muchas salas de estar que tenía la mansión.

-¿Para que me llamaste, Nagihiko?-preguntó Amu sentandose en un cojín morado de la sala.

-Te quería pedir consejo-le dijo él.

-¿Que clase de consejo?

-De... amor.

-Quieres conquistar a Rima.

-S-Si.

-Bueno primera: Le gustas.

-O/O

-Nagihiko.

-O/O

-¡Nagihiko!

-O/O

-¡NAGIHIKO!

-¿Eh? ¿Que? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Que decías Amu?

-Que le gustas a Rima.

-O/O

-Otra vez no...

Amu cogió un cubo de agua helada y se lo tiró encima a Nagihiko, que despertó completamente de su trance.

-¡AMU! ¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?-gritó enojado Nagihiko.

-Para que despertaras.

-¡PUES YA ESTOY DESPIERTO!

-Me alegro. Bueno como le gustas a Rima lo mejor que podrías hacer es pedirle que sea tu novia.

-Gracias Amu.

-De nada. Me vooy. ¡BYEE!

Amu se fue de la mansión y se fue a comprar un poco de tayaki **(N/A: No se si se escribe así la verdad... Díganme como se escribe pliiis)** para su neko preferido. De camino a la tienda del pastelito de chocolate, se encontró a Tadase. El pelirubio se volteó a verla y corrió hacia Amu.

-Hola Hinamori-san-saludó Tadase.

-Hola-le contestó fríamente Amu.

-Te quería pedir perdón por mi comportamiento el otro día... No sabía lo que hacía... Lo siento mucho...

-No pasa nada Tadase.

-¿Enserio?

-Si enserio.

-¿Entonces no te importará venir a mi casa para conocer a mis padres? Es que ellos te quieren conocer.

-No me importa. Vamos.

Los adolescentes empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Tadase. El chico iba delante mientras que Amu iba detrás de él. Llegaron a la casa de Tadase y entraron en su habitación. Tadase cerró la puerta.

-Tadase, ¿porque estamos a oscuras?-preguntó Amu.

-¿Que hacias con Ikuto el otro día Amu?-le preguntó Tadase acercandose peligrosamente a la cara de Amu.

-Pu-Pues...

Tadase besó con fuerza a Amu y le metió la lengua. Amu sentía ganas de vomitar, su lengua era torpe y principiante, al contrario que la de Ikuto. El pelirubio empezó a tocarle los senos y Amu forcejeaba para soltarse del brusco agarre de Tadase, pero no podía soltarse. Una de las manos del rubio se coló por debajo de la camiseta de Amu y también metió la mano por debajo del sujetador, pellizcando fuertemente el pezón de Amu. Entonces Amu le pegó a Tadase en la entre pierna y el chico la soltó inmediatamente. Amu se fue corriendo de allí. Cuando entró en casa Amu tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Amu ya vol... ¿QUE TE PASA?-preguntó Ikuto desesperado corriendo hacia su pelirosa.

-I-Ikuto...-articuló Amu para después abrazar a Ikuto fuertemente- Ta-Tadase me i-intentó vi-violar...

Ikuto al oír estas palabras, abrazó a Amu más fuerte y le susurró al oído.

-Ese mini-rey es gay muerto. No te preocupes que no te tocará nunca más.

-Gra-Gracias Ikuto...

-De nada. Hoy hago yo la cena.

-Bueno vale...

Amu subió arriba y cojió su pijama de verano y la ropa interior negra que había comprado en el centro comercial. Se metió dentro de la ducha y se lavó con jabón mucho más fuerte que de costumbre, para quitar el olor a Tadase. Le repugnaba ese olor. Cuando se terminó de enjabonar se aclaró y salió de la ducha. Cuando iba a cojer la ropa inerior se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Se giró hacia la puerta y estaba entreabierta.

-¡IKUTO!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas Amu mientras se ponía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salia del cuarto de baño corriendo.

El peliazul se escondió detrás del sofá de la sala de estar, con la ropa interior de Amu en las manos. La ojiámbar se acercó la sofá, sabiendo que Ikuto estaba allí. El nombrado se asomó un poco y Amu estaba delante de él.

-Bu-le dijo Amu antes de lanzarse contra él para quitarle la ropa interior. Después de tanta guerra, la consiguió.

-Si me vuelves a quitar la ropa interior, te quedas sin sexo.

-Joo...

Amu se fue de nuevo al baño y se puso el pijama y como no, la ropa interior **(N/A: Solo faltaba que no se la pusiera ¬¬) **Luego bajó a cenar la comida que había hecho Ikuto, y no hacía falta decir que estaba deliciosa. Luego las charas se fueron a dormir e Ikuto y Amu se quedaron a solas en la habitación.

-Bueno Amu, ya llegó el día-le dijo Ikuto poniéndose encima de Amu y besando su cara.

-Si, ya llegó...-le contestó Amu y besó a Ikuto con fiereza.

El peliazul metió su lengua en la boca de Amu. Recorrió todo ese lindo lugar. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero se volvieron a besar. Ikuto dejó los suaves labios de Amu para trasladar los suyos a su cuello. Mordió, lamió y besó el cuello de cisne que Amu poseía. La pelirosada acariciaba la espalda de Ikuto y soltaba varios suspiros. Las manos de Ikuto fueron a parar a sus senos y empezó a masajearlos suavemente. Le quitó la camiseta del pijama.

-Vaya Amu, este sujetador es muy bonito...-le dijo Ikuto a Amu.

-Gr-Gracias...-le contestó la chica.

Le quitó también el sujetador y atrapó con su boca uno de los rosados pezones de la chica.

-Aaah...-gemía Amu.

Depués de erectar uno pasó al otro. Cosiguió el mismo resultado y bajó con su lengua hasta el borde de los pantalones de Amu. Se los quitó de sopetón y acarició la intimidad de Amu suavamente.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Ikutooo!-gemía ahora más fuerte Amu.

Cada gemido que emitía Amu, cada vez más se excitaba Ikuto. Entonces en un acto descontrolado, Ikuto le quitó a Amu sus bragas y metió su lengua en la cavidad mojada de Amu. Ante esto Amu lanzó un gritito de sopresa y placer. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Amu llegó al orgasmo. Entonces el peliazul se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica.

-¿Estas preparada?-preguntó Ikuto.

-S-Si... Hazlo...-le dijo Amu e Ikuto empezó a penetrarla.

Amu soltó algúnas lágirmas e Ikuto se preocupó por ella.

-N-No te preocupes... S-Sigue...-le asuguró Amu.

El ojiazul siguió adentrandola hasta que la metió toda. Entonces las paredes vaginales de Amu se relajaron e Ikuto pudo dar paso a las embestidas. Canviaban seguidamente de postura para prolongar el tiempo de unión, hasta que Ikuto se corrió dentro de la muchacha pelirosada, y ella también se corrió. Los dos jóvenes se tiraron en la cama y se abrazaron para quedarse dormidos.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Un golpe en la pared despertó a Ikuto y a Amu. La puerta había hecho el ruido, pero no lo habría hecho si Utau no la hubiera abirto con una mala leche encima increíble. Entonces le chilla a Amu:

-¡DONDE ESTA MI TARTA AMU!

**_FIN_**

**Anake: Estoy emocionada y triste TT^TT Ya lo acabé... Pero no estoy muy contenta... Creo que me salió mal el cap... ¬¬**

**Inner/Tamara: Yo no estoy triste porque se que vas a hacer el especial kutau ^^ Y no creo que te haya salido mal.**

**Anake: Eso aún no se sabe, lista ¬¬ Y gracias.**

**Inner/Tamara: Vamos hazlo por tus fans :P**

**Anake: ¿Tengo fans?**

**Inner/Tamara: Nose. Yo te lo dije para que lo hicieras.**

**Anake: ¡Kuukai!**

**Kuuaki: Mande.**

**Anake: ¿Hago el especial kutau lemon o no?**

**Kuukai: Por mi hazlo *¬***

**Anake: ¡Pues lo hacemos!**

**Inner/Tamara: ¡Toma!**

**Anake: Bueno ¿a que el capítulo fue más largo? nada mas y nada menos que 2.342**** palabras O.O (Contando las charlas de mi Inner y yo y la nota de abajo :P)**

**Inner/Tamara: El texto más largo que has escrito.**

**Anake: Es verdad, bueno como me tengo que ir a ponerme morena, nos despedimos mi Inner y yo hasta el especial o hasta el nuevo capítulo de Nueva vida. BYEEE!**

**Inner/Tamara: ¡No se olviden de los reviews! ¡Que es el último capítulo! Excluyendo el especial...**


	10. Especial Kuutau

**Bueno... Realmente no sé que decir xD Finalmente, aquí está el especial Kuutau que os dije hace ya más de un año, creo. Lamento mucho mi demora, y espero que les guste esta locura mía. Creo que he cambiado un poco mi forma de escribir, me gustaría saber cómo les parece ahora mi manera de redactar.**

**Disfruten ^^**

* * *

Desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos, no había parado de menearse por todos los estados existentes dentro de ese enorme país. Cantando y grabando discos, Utau estaba más que cansada. Aunque tenía el consuelo de que al volver a Japón tendría tarta de chocolate. Ah, y también tenía el no tan consuelo de que Kuukai también la acompañaba.

Por alguna razón del destino, el hotel dónde se hospedaban había decidido que estaría muy bien juntar a Utau y Kuukai en una misma habitación. Cabrones, pensó ella.

− Vamos Utau-chan, tampoco es el fin del mundo si dormimos los dos en una misma habitación, ¿no? − dijo Kuukai antes de meterse dentro de la mullida cama.

− Cállate Kuukai, cállate, que estás mas guapo.

Utau se metió dentro del baño para cambiarse tranquilamente. Mientras la rubia estaba allá metida, Kuukai no paraba de pensar lo increíblemente afortunado que era. Iba a dormir con Utau, su Utau, esa Utau que lo alteraba por las noches y por quién se desvivía. Y hoy era la noche perfecta para reclamarla cómo suya sin que Ikuto lo degollase vivo.

Cuándo salió del baño, se metió en la cama de matrimonio. ¿Había mencionado que los cabrones del hotel les habían dado una cama de matrimonio? Doblemente cabrones, pensó ella.

− Buenas noches, Kuukai − dijo ella antes de apagar las luces y meterse dentro de la cama ella también.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuándo oyó cómo su compañero de habitación se levantaba de la cama. No le importaba mucho que fuera a hacer Kuukai, aunque realmente se sorprendió al ver que el chico había arrancado las sabanas de su cuerpo, dejándola de alguna manera, desprotegida.

− ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Kuukai? Si es una bromita de las tuyas, no tiene ni puta gracia.

Lo siguiente que hizo el de ojos verdes, paralizó completamente a la rubia. Kuukai se puso encima de ella, manteniendo un pequeño espacio entre sus pechos y besó sus suaves y carnosos labios. Utau pudo notar la intensidad y la lujuria con que le miraba Kuukai y también notó una traviesa mano intentando desabrochar los botones de su pijama.

En realidad, Kuukai no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo estaba obedeciendo a sus más bajos instintos y a sus pensamientos más ocultos. Aquellos que le gritaban que la hiciera suya y que dejara su esencia en ella.

− Kuukai, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? − exclamó Utau cuándo los cálidos labios del chico se separaron de los suyos.

− No lo sé… Sólo obedezco a mis instintos, Utau. Esos instintos me ordenan poseerte… No puedo ir contra ellos.

Nada más pronunciar estas palabras, Kuukai volvió a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez en un beso más hambriento y demandante. La traviesa lengua del chico quería abrir un paso entre los labios y dientes de Utau, pero esta estaba en sus trece y no dejaría entrar al chico. Este se estaba empezando a desesperar y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la chica. Esta intentó reprochar, pero el joven aprovechó ese momento para meter su lengua en la cálida y húmeda boquita de Utau.

La rubia no sabía que pensar. Aquel joven, su compañero y amigo, estaba encima de ella, besándola cómo un desquiciado y sujetando sus manos para que no pudiese apartarle de ella. Aunque, en alguna parte de su mente, le gustaba toda aquella situación. Y esa parte se estaba apoderando de las acciones de Utau, que estaba empezando a responder al apasionado beso que el otro le daba.

Al ver que su pequeña rubia lo iba aceptando, Kuukai se dejó caer encima de ella, chocando pecho contra pecho y otras cosas también. Se separaron para volver a besarse con demencia. Inconscientemente, Kuukai empezó a restregarse contra el delicado cuerpecito de Utau, frotando ligeramente las partes más intimas de cada uno. Seguían besándose, aunque a veces se paraban para respirar un poco de aire, pero volvían a la carga después de unos segundos sin sentirse.

Utau empezó a gemir tímidamente al notar la prominente erección que no paraba de restregarse contra su ya húmeda intimidad. No supieron en que momento la ropa desapareció de sus cuerpos y cuándo el ambiente se volvió más pasional y ardiente. Ya no obedecían a la razón, sólo se guiaban por la necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro. Y llegó aquel momento en que Utau no pudo aguantar sus gritos orgásmicos por más tiempo.

Mientras Kuukai mordía sus pezones erectos y frotaba con algo de desesperación el clítoris de Utau, ella masajeaba la extensión del pene erecto de su pareja, provocando que el chico tuviera pequeños espasmos de placer por todo el cuerpo.

Seguramente los vecinos de la habitación contigua se estaban enterando de todo, pero no les importaba.

Kuukai dejó los rosados y erectos pezones de Utau para ir bajando lentamente por su vientre y dejando pequeños besos de mariposa por el camino. Dejó de frotar los húmedos pliegues de Utau para recorrerlos con su lengua, saboreando el verdadero sabor de su querida rubia y haciendo que la chica gritara de placer.

Utau nunca pensó que el chico hiperactivo de Kuukai pudiera ser tan… ardiente. Cada vez que esas ásperas manos la tocaban, cada vez que su lengua recorría su piel y cada vez que le susurraba al oído cuánto la quería y la deseaba, hacía que Utau perdiera más la consciencia.

En medio de aquel acto pasional, Kuukai no pudo aguantar más. Su erección le dolía demasiado, estaba al límite y si no la calmaba no sabía lo que haría. Cómo si Utau le leyera la mente, hizo un ademán de separar su cabeza de su intimidad. La chica se incorporó para que su rostro quedase delante del enorme pene de su amante. Sin ningún tipo de miedo y vergüenza, empezó a lamer y succionar el glande de Kuukai.

El chico no se esperaba aquello de Utau, pero era una sorpresa bastante agradable y placentera. Notaba cómo la suave lengua de la chica se deslizaba por toda la longitud de su pene. Utau sentía la penetrante mirada de Kuukai en ella y eso, extrañamente, la ponía cada vez más excitada.

Kuukai estaba a punto de venirse, así que apartó la boca de Utau de su erección y la besó con pasión mientras se incorporaba para meter ya de una vez su pene dentro de la que parecía ser, virginal vagina de Utau.

Nada más fue entrando, unos pequeños espasmos de dolor sacudieron a Utau. No era para tanto, pero algo si que dolía. Kuukai intentó calmar aquellas ondas dolorosas besando su cuello de cisne, y digamos que si que pudo apaciguar algo de dolor. Aquello pasó rápidamente y de inmediato pudo empezar a moverse dentro de ella. Aquel lugar era, simplemente, la puerta al cielo. Era estrecho y cálido, además de suave. Y había una cosa que le llenaba de orgullo.

Había sido el primero de Utau. Gracias a eso, su ego creció a pasos agigantados y también su felicidad y satisfacción. Además, los gemidos que Utau lanzaba ayudaban bastante a que eso ocurriese.

− Ku-Kuukai… ¡Dios, más rápido! − gemía Utau, que sorprendentemente no mostraba ningún signo de vergüenza ni en su cara ni en su voz.

Cambiaron de posición. Utau estaba encima de Kuukai, moviendo las caderas rápidamente y realizando círculos con ellas, llevándolos a los dos a un paraíso continuo de placer desorbitado. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kuukai sintiese que ya estaba en su punto. No habían utilizado ningún preservativo, todo había sido espontáneo, pero sólo les importaba el placer y aquello no había estado ni estaba en mente de los dos adolescentes revolucionados.

− ¡U-Utau! ¡Estoy a punto! − dijo entrecortadamente el chico. Cogía de las caderas a la joven, mientras subía el también las suyas propias para que las embestidas fueran más profundas.

Utau sólo respondió con más gemidos orgásmicos. Ella también estaba en su punto. Quería que el joven se corriera dentro de ella, sentir cómo su interior era bañado con el semen del chico. Lo ansiaba.

Y, al final, llego tan esperado clímax. Los dos gritaron de placer y sus rostros formaron la más pura mueca de satisfacción habida y por haber. Utau arqueó su espalda y Kuukai apretó su agarre en las caderas de la chica. Nada más pasó el orgasmo, se miraron a los ojos.

Kuukai, aún sin salir del interior de la chica, se incorporó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que Utau correspondió inmediatamente.

Era su forma de decir "te amo".

* * *

**Se acabó :3 ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Ha sido una pura mierda? ¿Me darán un premio?**

**Por favor, no sean crueles con esta pobre escritora lenta xD**


End file.
